


Restraint

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Handcuffs, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Short Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can be taken as a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/838108">Encouraging No Inhibition</a></p><p>But it's got not much plot, so you can take it as a stand alone as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who nudged me along the path to writing this; they wanted to see the handcuff scene.
> 
> Et Voila~

Hannibal watches Will turn a slow full circle for his perusal, delighting in the way his husband shivers in the intensity of his gaze. “Comfortable?” He jerks his head at the leathers binding Will’s slender wrists behind his back.

Will nods shakily, eyes hooded and lips parted. He stands in naked attention in front of him, head bowed in submission, cock erect and curving heavily over his thigh. Hannibal toes off his leather shoes, placing them to the side. His coat has long since been hung out in the hall, his tie currently folded to rest on top of his waistcoat on the dresser. Will’s layers, on the other hand, form a crumb trail from the living room to their room on the second floor. For once, Hannibal is glad that Abigail has decided to take the hint and spontaneously planned a weekend trip to the coast with some friends.

Hannibal smiles at the idea that they will not be disturbed for the next day and a half, and pushes him back onto the chair. Will’s cock jumps with the motion, smearing pre-cum over his thigh.

Gently, he runs his hands over Will’s shoulders, trailing his fingers with the barest of pressures over his arms and down his torso. Tracing the dips and rise of Will’s torso, he moves his hands to cover sharp collarbones.

The soft glow of the desk lamp casts a warm yellow over Will’s body, highlighting the lithe, lean body shuddering with the exhale of a breath. “What’s the safe word, Will?” Hannibal cups his jaw, the heel of his palm rasping against day-old stubble. “The safe word, Will.” He insists.

“M-Mongoose.” Will stammers, eyes shut and throwing his head back when Hannibal rewards his compliance with his hand wrapped around his cock. “Hannibal…” He whines, legs falling open further.

Will’s toes curl in pleasure, feet arching to point to the floor as Hannibal slides a leg in the space between them, lifting his thighs to rest them in the crook of his elbows. The position is a little awkward seeing that Will is cuffed together with no way of steadying himself as he is pulled forward in the small seat of the chair. As it were, he slides slumping halfway down with his ass sticking up and balanced on Hannibal’s thigh.

They stay there, staring at each other before Will laughs and Hannibal echoes his smile.

Giving into the burning desire behind his eyelids, he bends down to catch Will’s lips in a rough, dominating kiss while folding his husband in a mockery of a human pretzel. His husband merely sighs as if he had been waiting for it, releasing any last threads of control. Hannibal basks in the sublime feeling of his Will beneath him.

“The bed?” He mutters between kisses, leaning up and away from Will. Hannibal does not wait for the answer before nudging Will to wrap his long legs around his waist, as he pulls him up and hauls him to their bed a short distance away.

“Too much clothes.” Will complains, bouncing as he is thrown on his back.

Hannibal spares a moment for his clothes, before deciding that he has an Armani that looks something like this in his closet. He can afford to ruin this one.

“We have much time to spare before Abigail gets home. Let’s see if I can get you off on my fingers alone, shall we?”

 

 

[end.]


End file.
